


Walks and Tears

by EndlessRainOfWords



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessRainOfWords/pseuds/EndlessRainOfWords
Summary: Roman turns into a dog when he feels insecure. (Takes place right after SvS Redux.)I just had to write and get this out of my head honestly.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	Walks and Tears

Virgil heard a pounding in his door and came across a small golden retriever with a red leash. "Oh, hey there. What's your name?" the dog pulled away as Virgil tried to read the gold name tag on the leash.

"Okay, okay." Virgil retreated, "You must be Roman's dog, right? Didn't know he had one, or did he conjure and lose track of you?" The dog whimpered. "Do you wanna take a walk? I'll take you back to the imagination." The dog barked excitedly.

They walked to the imagination together. They walked around in it, then the dog took him to a hill. He sat next to Virgil and let Virgil pet him. "You are very cute. Did you bring me here because Princey asked me to? Where is he?" he looked around.

The dog turned into Roman.

"I guess it makes sense that your animal is a dog, you are loyal, affectionate, and..." Virgil started.

"Stupid." He looked distraught.

"I was going to say playful. Also, dogs are not stupid, neither are you." Virgil tried to lighten him up. Roman seemed to be on the verge of tears, he looked down.

"Princey..."

"I feel so stupid. I side with Janus, I'm selfish. I don't side with him and I lose Tho-"

"Roman." Virgil interrupted. "You aren't stupid. At all. What happened today is something we have to talk about more later with everyone, because it was shady as hell but what you should take away is not that you are stupid."

"I'm not his hero anymore, Virge." he sighed, "I know it may sound dumb but that's important to me. If I'm not his hero, then what different am I than Remus?" Roman couldn't hold his tears anymore.

"You are my hero, and Thomas' too, I'm sure. And I get that it's important, of course, it is." Virgil pulled Roman into a hug. He clung to Virgil as if he had never been hugged and started sobbing.

"Why weren’t you there today?"

"We both know my presence would only complicate things, but I can say I regret not being there a little bit."

"I feel terrible, Virgil."

"It's going to be okay, Ro. And while it's not, I'll be right here. I promise."


End file.
